


Napoleon Solo imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Napoleon Solo imagines.





	Napoleon Solo imagines

You smiled as Napoleon tucked your chair under the table and set dinner in front of you, taking the seat opposite you after pouring you a glass of wine, watching you carefully was you picked up your fork and played with your food.  
“We’ll be going back home soon.” He muttered and looked own at his plate. “Hopefully you won’t have to come with me so you can stay somewhere a little nicer.”  
“I like it here, it’s quaint.” You told him and he smiled.  
“But you deserve better than quaint.” He smiled and kissed your hand, both of you glancing to the living room when there was a knock at the door. “Excuse me.”

He kissed the top of your head, reaching for the gun that sat on the side, shutting the door to the kitchen as he went to answer it. You could hear him talking with someone, he didn’t sound happy, eventually the front door shut and you cautiously went to find him.  
“Nap, are you ok?” You asked quietly and he seemed to snap out of his day dream.  
“I’m fine, you should go and pack.” He gave you a warm smile but it didn’t meet his eyes.  
“Why, I thought you still had to…” You started and he sighed.

“You’ll be going back with Sanders.” Napoleon said suddenly and headed into the bedroom, reaching on top of the wardrobe to get your suitcase.  
“Is this one of those things I shouldn’t ask about?” You nodded when he didn’t say anything.  
“I’ll try to be quick.” He said softly and wrapped an arm around your waist.  
“Just make sure you’re careful.” You lent up and kissed him before setting about packing your things.

******************************************************************************** 

“Considering the terms of our deal threatening (Y/N) was out of line.” Napoleon said as he walked with Sanders.  
“I needed to be sure you’d cooperate.” Sanders sighed.  
“It was either do as you say or go to jail, what exactly is it that you want me to do that requires you to threaten (Y/N)?” Napoleon stopped when Sanders did and cleared his throat.

“It’s complicated but if you do what we ask (Y/N) will be fine and I’ll have some agents assigned to keep her safe while you’re gone.” Sanders watched as Napoleon mulled it over.  
“Well that’s an incentive I suppose.” Napoleon sighed and motioned for Sanders to lead the way.


End file.
